Hyperdimension Neptunia - Imperishable Sorrow
by TalesKhan
Summary: Riju Yatemane an unlucky boy with the useless ability of not feeling pain both physically AND emotionally, starts to question himself about the sanity of his world and asks himself if its worth saving it. And so with nothing to do in this lost world, suicide was the only answer for his needs. But in a blink of an eye he found himself in a new and interesting place to explore.
1. Depression's Aid

_**Depression's Aid**_

 _"Salutations,"_

 _"It's a person that your mind won't probably recognize"_

 _No wait I'm not gonna sing the famous "Salutations" by Radel. A true random street singer of our city._

 _I'm Riju Yatemane, a… normal person like everyone else, repeating the same thing everyday, waking up in the morning, do the same ol' breakfast, grabbing my school bag and walk towards the school, go back at home when school is finished, waste my precious afternoon by deciding if to do homeworks today or tomorrow, do dinner and then sleep._

 _Hell, life in my opinion could be like this:_

 _Born, grow up, go to school, finish school permanently, find a job, do the job, marry your "soulmate", get some kids, become old and die._

 _It's, too damn repetitive._

 _War, is becoming too._

 _Become a stupid person, try to build a group made of other stupid persons, stupidly fight for your "religion"._

 _And why kill? Even the "Gods" that they worship wouldn't allow people to kill, just because they think that their "religion" is the most important one._

 _Or, become an insane person like someone in the past, who committed a genocide._

 _"Let's Bring Peace, folks!" is what I always heard when someone talks about war._

 _This peace won't last forever, there's always that one guy, who's going to press the "war button" and make our world go in ruin..._

 _Maybe, I'll stop caring about this world. It's just going to go in ruin._

 _No matter how hard we try, the flame of despair that we created, won't stop expanding._

 _And so, here I am. Thinking if to suicide, or not._

 _Maybe I should run away, like a coward who can't face his weakness._

 _Or maybe, continue dreaming about a world, made up entirely by my imagination, with my own rules, balancing everything with just a thought._

* * *

 _I sigh, and closed my eyes to help myself relax, but when I opened them I found myself surrounded by girls and covered in dust._

 _I can't explain, how could this happen._

 _I was once staring at my wall in the darkness._

 _No light, no friends, no entertainment. No life._

 _Only imaginating._

 _Maybe, my depression made me imagine to be surrounded by girls._

 _I sighed once, thinking, that this was all a dream, and if it is,_

 _I might as well enjoy it._

 _Probably it's one of those that they call "wet dream", or maybe not._

 _I analysed the place I'm in. It's almost wide like a church._

 _I then realised, that I was sitting on a table._

 _No wait: **"This is not a table, it's a girl with lil' boobs".**_

 _The girl under me heard everything, and she suddenly shouted like a bear, but before shouting. She was covered by a strange light, that luckily, didn't hurt me, and she somehow became someone else._

" _ **WHAT DID YOU SAID ABOUT MY CHEST?!"** My ears are now ringing thanks to this table's words._

" _ **I said, that your chest, is a table. Can I eat lunch there?"** This situation is easily understandable, she screams, she then punches me, and then I begin to fly off her chest._

 _And I was right, she screamed, she punched me and I flew off her chest, luckily I'm used to be punched at the face, at the stomach, or even on my lower-parts._

 _But I didn't feel anything, I'm serious. The only thing I feel is that my bones are broke._

* * *

 _So, where was I?_

 _Oh, right, I flew off her chest and then my head hit the "church's" wall, but that impact made me penetrate the wall._

 _Still, I didn't feel anything. But I can see that I'm terribly wounded, I'm still a human._

 _And now that I'm outside the "church", I looked around me._

 _It doesn't look familiar._

 _This, is not, my home town_

 _Where am I then?_

* * *

 _So... this is not a dream?_

 _Interesting._

 _But the fact that I was REALLY terribly wounded, made me feel bad, a little._

 _And so I stood up, the crack sound could not be avoided, obviously. I can't feel pain anymore, but if I could feel it once again, I would probably scream like an eagle._

* * *

 _This city it's too "white" for me. The white buildings which are reflecting the... "Sun?"'s sunbeam made me blind for a second, but when I regained my eyes I_ _looked behind me, staring at the hole that I made thanks to that table. But on that hole, cute girls pooped up from nowhere, those eyes, they look worried about me. I shook my head and gave them a thumbs up._

 _They sighed, it looks like they understood that I'm okay. Well, my mind is okay, but I don't know about my body._

 _So I started to walk and, what a surprise! I tripped and fell._

" _ **Damn it."** It's all I could have said, in that moment, but quickly my ears heard something that fell on the ground, I looked at my right. It was a "Compa's Aid Kit". I'm serious, it's named "Compa's Aid Kit." There's even a nameplate that says it, with some hearts on it. _

" _ **Don't worry! I'll make your injuries disappear!"** Says a girly voice. Using some logic, is obvious that the one who spelled those words is a girl. _

" _ **You'll just make the injury disappear like magic? What about the pain? I don't think it will disappear that fast."** I said, trying to tease her a little bit._

" _ **Well… uhm… I'll just heal you!"** Eh, It worked, she's now confused._

 _With her now healing my body, I closed my eyes, and fell asleep like a baby._

… … …

… … …

… … …

 _I opened my eyes, finding myself lying on a bed, I looked around..._

 _I'm on a girl's room, I was hoping to be brought on an hospital…_

 _But I noticed there was a small girl, sitting on a flying book._

 _She was staring at me, like if she knew me._

 _I can understand what does that look mean: **"You're really hurt… just rest for a bit… okay?".** It's so easy to read every expression. _

_But I wanted to make this silence disappear, since I noticed that she was almost falling into the deepest sleep. But I don't know._

 _A little girl's head lying on my chest because she suddenly fell asleep, would be great to "feel"._

 _But, I still want to make this silence disappear._

 _So I waited when her eyes began to close, to let my hand go unnoticed on her head..._

 _And it worked, she made a little cute scream, and jumped, but not that much, otherwise her butt and her flying book wouldn't be together like they're doing right now._

" _ **Hello, or I might as well say Good morning, Afternoon or night."** I said, smiling weakly, with my emotionless eyes staring at her. _

_She put her hands on mine, she looks like she cares about me…_

 _Does she know me?_

 _Oh wait, she made my hand go back on where it was, on my face._

" _ **It's Good morning. Yesterday… well you know what happened…".**_

 _This little girl, looks a little bit tired…_

" _ **Yes, I know that I've been hit by a table, but I don't know how in the hell I came here,"** I said while pausing a little._

 _I sighed: **"I guess that I'm on another world."**_

" _ **How do you know that?".** She looks most likely surprised._

" _ **Well, there's no way that I could find such a cute lovely girl, sitting on a flying book. I mean, that book is violating the laws of physics."** Man, if this is a dream. It's a good one._

" _ **Oh, well, cute, lovely? Uhm… Anyway, I brought you here."** Impossible, but it's even impossible that a book is flying! Seriously! My curiosity is killing me! _

_Oh right, she blushed a little because I called her **"A cute lovely girl".** Eh, it's easy to play with a girl's emotions._

" _ **Impossible. But I think saying impossible now it's useless, since it's even impossible to a book to fly, but now I'm seeing it. I guess that everything in this world of yours, the impossible is possible."** Says my curiosity._

" _ **You don't wanna know why you're here?"** Again, she looks surprised._

" _ **Well, of course I do. I was staring at my wall in the darkness, and then, I just blinked once, and I found myself on a church!"** I said._

" _ **Technically, it's not a church. It's called "Basilicom". And… the reason why you're here…"** Oh? I'm finally going to acknowledge the secret about, why I'm here in the first place. Great._

" _ **While I was checking if everything was alright in Gamindustri, I sensed… a very great… depression. It was you. You're most likely the human form of depression itself. So to save you, with all my powers that I have, I teleported you, in our dimension."** She says. She really looks worried about me._

" _ **And I though, that I was dreaming. Anyway, a different dimension, uh?"** I sighed once to pause a little._

" _ **Thanks for taking me here. I guess, that my depression helped me for the first time."** I smiled a little, I moved my hand, trying to reach her head to pat her a little._

 _A gentle pat, was needed for a little girl like her. From her look, it looks like… she enjoyed that gentle pat._

" _ **But you know, I still don't understand why, why only me. In my dimension, there are most likely, more people depressed than me, more better than me and more sexier than me. "** I said_

 _ **"No, you're the only one sane person, with so much depression in you. Sure, it's true that there are people much more depressed than you, better than you... s-sexier than you... But they already lost their mind. But, you. You're an exception. You're still a normal human, but you're filled with so much depression, sadness, anger and-"** I interrupted her._

" _ **I'm still here, because. I kept dreaming. My imagination, made me create a world that I could create on a peace of paper simply with words, just to comfort myself. But I still don't know if I should suicide or-"** And now, she interrupted me, by shutting my mouth with her, little and soft finger._

" _ **Just rest a little."** She says with a very, calm tone._

" _ **Do you mind if I hug you? It's… been a very, very, long time. Since I hugged someone."** I widely opened my arms, telling her, that I'm ready for a hug. _

_She nodded: **"If this will make you feel better."** And so we hugged._

 _You know, hugging a little girl, would most likely make me a pedophile, but I don't know._

 _It's like hugging a giant peace of bread._

 _Obviously, someone entered the room, slamming the door, creating a huge noise that made my ears ring._

 _The girl noticed our hugging, and said: **"Histy! So Nep-Nep was right! In reality you fell in love with him!"** I laughed a little bit, because this girl that was being called "Histy", quickly stopped with the hugging and started to blush. _

" _ **Don't worry, I'm single."** Man, If I loooove to tease people._

" _ **Like if that would make this situation go better!"** This "Histy" started to "hit" me with her small hands, but luckily I can't feel pain. But I guess that if I could, it wouldn't do that much damage to me._

" _ **Calm down Histy! You'll make the injuries re-open again!"** Says the girl. So, she's the nurse that brought me here. Well, as I imagined, a nurse needs a big chest and needs to be cute. This, is, a "TRUE" nurse._

" _ **Don't worry, her little hands aren't capable to hurt my body."** And so, to make her stop, I threw my pillow at her! **"Boom. Headshot."** She hopefully stopped, and said: **"Well, since you're here Compa, there's no need for me to look after him."** And she left the room dramatically. Hopefully the nurse named Compa, gave me the pillow back._

" _ **Compa, uh? So, that's your name. Thanks for yesterday. Do you know by any chance, the name of that table that punched my face?"** Somehow, I can feel the wrath of the raging table by simply saying these words that I said._

" _ **No problem! Anyway, the name of the girl that punched you, is Blanc. Anything else?"** While Compa was pronouncing those words, I immediately and carefully studied her… Same look, she looks worried like "Histy"._

 _Why I'm not talking about her clothes? Now is not the time._

" _ **I need you."** Ahaha… Teasing is the best thing in the world._

" _ **Wah?! Uhm… I didn't know that my body makes someone recover fast… I never studied that a nurse's body can heal someone!"** Damn, she's truly going into it…_

" _ **Woah, don't worry. I was just joking around. You see, I like to tease people, a bit. I'll take a bottle of water."** And so, she quickly made that worried expression disappear and replaced it with a cute smile._

" _ **A bottle of water. Okay! I'll be back!"** And by saying that, she left the room, slamming the door just to make sure she closed it safely._

 _And so, here I am. With me staring at the roof and the silence trying to comfort me. And to kill some time… I started to imagine how my life would go, If I wasn't being teleported here…_

 _Mmmhhh… Same old boring and repetitive life, I'm now kinda excited what's going to happen here. "Histy" said that she's going to save me. I guess she's giving me a chance to reborn as a new Riju Yatemane._

 _But the slam of the door took me by surprise._

" _ **Well, that was fast."** I said, moving my hand to reach the bottle of water._

" _ **Here you go, your bottle of water, as requested."** She puts the bottle of water on my hand. I stood up and started to drink it near her. I then closed the bottle and SLAMMED my head on the pillow once again._

" _ **So… How do you feel now?"** She asks._

" _ **The same as ever, filled with depression, sadness, and all that sad stuff."** I answered._

" _ **Oh…"** She started to look deeply at me, how can I make people worry about me? Seriously… do I look that helpless to everyone?_

 _She then closed her eyes and made her head rest on my chest, she then opened her eyes saying: **"Are you… telling the truth?"**_

" _ **Doesn't my expression describe who I am? Emotionless eyes? And not being shy for your chest's size...?"** That was my answer._

 _She pouted a little._

" _ **You're really hard to understand…"** Says Compa._

 _But she quickly smiled and happily stood up._

" _ **But who knows! Maybe deep down In your depression… there's probably an hidden treasure waiting to be opened!"** She says._

" _ **Are you implying that I'm a dungeon that wants to be desperately explored?"** I said._

" _ **I don't know… But a male's body is the biggest dungeon that I need to explore… On our books there's nothing that explains how a male's body is, and how it works… You know… This is my chance to-"**_

" _ **No. I don't want to be violated by a nurse, just because you seek knowledge of a male's body."** I said, trying to use my words as my shield to reflect Compa's curiosity._

" _ **Aww… Well… See you tomorrow!"** And so, she left me alone, once again. By slamming the door with all her might._

 _With all this talking… The time went really fast. It was already night._

 _I still didn't do anything in this world, I just walked once, tripped once._

 _And finished my second day in this world by just lying on a bed… * **pant** *_

 _I smiled a little and closed my eyes…_

 _I now know 3 girls of this world._

 _The Little girl that they call: "Histy", the one that brought me here and aid me: "Compa", and the table that punched me: "Blanc"._

 _So, dear me._

 _Suicide, or not?_


	2. Crazy Morning

**Crazy Morning**

* * *

Heya, It's me. Riju Yatemane, that lucky guy that gets to have a relationship with cute girls. Or maybe not.

Jealous? Because, maybe I could use the excuse of being homosexual... Even if that's a lie.

* * *

Anyway...

 _ ***sniff sniff***_

 ** _"The sent of a girl's room..."_**

 _Hopefully for me, this ain't a dream, this is the second time I said this... urgh..._

After giving a smirk at the nurse's room, which name is Compa, I decided to stand up after... 2 days of resting.

To test if my legs are finally working... I... Well...

 _ **"Yah! Puah!"**_

Gave some kicks... in the air?

 _ ***knock knock***_

The sound that made the door, made my eyes stare at the door... And made my left ear attached to the door.

 ** _"Excuse me Compa, may I enter?"_**

 ** _"Dude, It's 07:32 A.M.! You know Compa is still sleepin' now!"_**

 _Interesting... So the nurse is still sleeping... Mh? Wait, you ain't thinking about ***that stuff*** right?_

 ** _"Mh? IF, have you heard it?"_**

 ** _"What?"_**

 ** _"It's like... someone is breaking the 4th wall!"_**

 _4th Wal-oooohhhh crap. The voice behind the door noticed it..._

 ** _"Oh yeah? Don't tell me YOU are breathing the 4th wall without even noticing it?"_**

 _Uh? Breath?_

 ** _"Uhm... You meant breaking?_**

 ** _"Uh? Oh, yeah, yeah. Breaking. Sorry, it's just..."_**

 ** _"Ya ain't feeling right, I know, I know."_**

 _ ***cough cough***_

 _My minds made up... I'm gonna talk._

 _ **"I... IF?"** While trying to copy Compa's voice. Why? Because I got my reasons to do so._

 ** _"Oh, see! Compa's awak-"_**

 ** _"Wait IF! That ain't Compa's voice! Maybe the responsible that broke the 4th wall is inside the door! Stay out IF! It's time to shut down the door!"_**

 _Oh crap._

 ** _"You can easily... open it-"_**

 ** _"YAH!"_**

 _Oh. Crap._

 _Before she hit the door with whatever she used, I quickly rolled over the bed hitting it like a bowling ball would do._

 _It felt like a second passed, but for me, it's like... It's like... Wait, what it's like? 1 milliseconds? No... 1000 milliseconds! But... 1000 milliseconds = 1 second! Argh! Screw it._

 _The door flew away towards the window breaking it aaand... you know what happens when something falls from a window, right?_

 _It starts to faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall and hits the ground making a huge noise. And it breaks. Like an egg. Hope someone didn't die..._

Hopefully right after the door hit the ground, I had the chance to see the culprit... Now I'm happy that I'm not waving my hand like an idiot.

 _ **"Welcome to Compa's visitor room, how may I help you?"** I gently asked, like a gentleman would do._

 _And she "gently" replied with: **"Oh, hello there, strange guy that appears to not be a pervert freak."**_

 ** _"I thank you for that..."_** With a sigh I paused a little while standing up and patting my blue gym pants so that the dust that has been attached to me would get away.

 ** _"strange_ _and most likely not accurate description of me, girl who killed a poor door made of wood."_** _I said while trying to_ provoke her with a not-so-scary glance

 ** _"knock, knock?"_**

 _Ah, finally, after getting to meet a pink-haired girl that appears to be stupid and... wearing a santa costume? Wait, that means..._

 ** _"Merry Christmas, Riju!"_** _said the blonde loli girl called Histoire._

 ** _"Histy! Stop getting attracted to random guys! And also making me wear a santa costume even if it's not Christmas... well... It's stupid!"_** _yelled the pink-haired girl._

 ** _"So, the truth is... you just wanted me here? Congratulations! You most likely wasted your powers. Now if you excuse me-"_**

 ** _"Riju, don't move! Or you'll pay the consequences! And you the know the price of the consequences are very, high."_** _said Histy- Err, I mean Histoire._

 ** _"Nah, don't believe whatever Histy said, she's just... on her "period""._** _Comments the pink-haired girl at Histoire strange behaviour_

 _Crap. I don't like the way she pronounced "period"._

 ** _"Shush Neptune! You won't never know a Tome's_ _feelings!"_** _said a strange-Histoire. But you know... This kinda happens when you're drunk..._

 _Wait.. don't tell me she is drunk?!_

 _Better if I run away..._

 ** _"Well girls, if you excuse me, once again, I'm going to take the elevator..."_**

 _Nah, I'm joking. I'm just gonna jump off the window._

 ** _"Uhm, Histy, Neptune, instead of talking to each other... you should look where this Riju went... He just jumped off the window..."_** _said IF._

 ** _"Meh, who cares, at least we were supposed to be having female friends only, right?"_** _said the meanie girl who's name is Neptune._

 _Mh... The wind that is hitting my back, making my fall more slow... is quite... comfortable... Wait a moment... Maybe I still have my phone on my pocket..._

 _Yep, my old model indestructible nokia is still with me. Indestructible like me. Well not really, I just like to be self-proclaimed "Indestructible"._

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile... In Compa's Room..._**

 ** _"Mmhh! Stretching... Saying_** _stretc_ _hing_ ** _while trying to open my eyes and stand up..."_**

Yay! I finally get to be the narrator of this fanfiction! Oh, wait.

 _After saying stretching while standing up, I tried to search my slippers without even looking at my feet. In the end I found them. They are very comfortable, nothing to be expected by Mister Slippers._

 _Still wearing my pajamas... And obviously quickly wearing my tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves, combined with my red plaid skirt and my styled boots._

 _Now I'm ready to start this new day! And I hope that nothing will surprise me after 1 hour!_

 ** _"Weeeeeeeee."_**

 _Uh? Someone's falling very sloowly outside the window... Wait... That's Riju! And he's falling!_

 _Oh no! The injuries! They will get worse!_

 _I've gotta be quick! My syringe, and my "Compa's Aid Kit!"!_

It most likely passed 12 seconds after I found my syringe and my kit.

 _Now... Uhm... Right! I've gotta move towards the door!_

But before I got the chance to open the door...

 ** _"Compa!"_**

Mister door instead, slammed my cute face! How cruel!

 ** _"Uwaaaaaah!"_**

 ** _"Compa, there's no time to joke around! Come with me!"_**

 _Ouchie... No, wait. Iffy! Don't drag me like that while **"My face is on the ground! My** **hair will get dirty!"**_

 _ **"It doesn't matter, you just have to be ready to heal Riju."**_

* * *

 ** _Back to Riju..._**

 _Oh, It's been a while, reader. So, where were we?_

 _I'm still falling, which is weird, I should be dead by now._

Mmhh... I'm still falling... right?

 _ **"Hello Riju, I guess you're surprised to** **see a busty chick save your back."** said the lady._

 _ **"No. Because my personality says so."** Another pink-haired girl. How great._

 _ **"You're really stubborn, you've got to act like a normal male in puberty sometimes."** My life in mere simple words._

 _ **"Woah, watch your mouth, it's pretty abnormal to hear a girl say things like that..."** I commented_

 _ **"And it's pretty abnormal to see a guy attempting to kill him self."** she stated_

 _ **"..."**_

* * *

 _After some seconds of silence and some seconds of starring at each other in silence, our feet finally touched the ground._

 ** _"Riju! Thank godness!"_** _says Compa, happy to not see me as a soup made of blood._

 _I hate when people starts carrying about me._

 ** _"Here, Compa, you're stupid man is here. Take it."_**

 _Wait, oh no. She threw me. How dramatic._

 ** _"Aaaahh... Got you!"_**

 _The girl with the emerald eyes behind Compa, probably the one who's named IF, jumped towards me, hopefully grabbing me, and then... She brought me back to the nurse._

 ** _"NO, I don't wanna stay another day doing nothing while lying on a bed inside a girl's visitor room!"_** _I shouted, like a little kid would do._

 _In response Compa, answered with a laugh following with her saying: **"Nah, that's not going to happen, instead, do you want to join us? I mean... In our adventure?"**_

 _In chore me, the girl with the emerald eyes called IF, Neptune who just came from nowhere and Histoire who also came from nowhere said: **"WHAT?!"**_

 ** _"Is something wrong everyone?"_** _No, no, no Compa. Don't do it._

 ** _"Well... we barely know him!"_** _Neptune confirmed._

 _Histoire while quickly nodding says: **"That's right! You can't have him!"**_

 ** _"What."_** _I said confused about what Histoire said._

 ** _"Anyway, Compa. We can't let a stranger join us, he could be dangerous, and can probably do strange stuff to us while we're sleeping!"_** _Said IF._

 ** _"Aw... At least he's going to be our tanky-tanky friend!"_** _Said Compa, hurting my feelings._

 ** _"You're right. Now the enemies won't get to attack our precious HP! But, Compa. YOU are going to use YOUR credits."_** _said Neptune_

 ** _"For what?"_** _asks Compa to Neptune's strange request._

 ** _"For the medicines! Ain't that obvious?"_** _replied Neptune._

 ** _"Oh... right... right..."_** _says Compa with a "whisper-like-tone"._

 _After that silly talk... you know... Followed by an epic music in the background, we walked towards a new adventure etc. etc. But this chapter isn't going to finish now._

* * *

 ** _"But before we start to be far away from Histoire's location, can I ask how in the hell I came here?_** _I gently asked to the girls._

 _ **"That's easy, she used a rare item that can be used only once. This rare item is a mirror, the name is still unknown, but we can just call it... Mirror. You can see people from other dimensions with it, but if you want to bring them here, an Oracle must use the mirror with her powers, but the consequences are oblivious, no one knows what happens next, but we know that the mirror will disappear forever by becoming dust when it's used."** Answered IF._

 ** _"Damn, only once...? There's no turning back then..."_** _I sighed..._

 ** _"Exactly."_** _said Compa_

 ** _"But still, who was that woman who sav- ... who negated my attempt to kill my self?"_** _I asked_

 ** _"That was me, transformed. In that form they call me "Purple Heart" and ya wanna know why?"_** _replied Neptune._

 _ **"Yeah."** I answered_

 ** _"Because I'm the CPU of Planeptune!"_** _said Neptune, giving me what I requested._

 _ **"The more you know."** I commented._

 ** _"Before we start walking, please do not be my best friend, fiancè or much more. I don't want to share what I felt in my life to anyone. People will become insane... Or something like that. I don't know, I just like to say this kind of stuff."_** _I said, but Compa walked close to me holding my hand saying:_

 ** _"Did you forget that I'll heal you? I'm a nurse you know."_** _Compa's words, pretty much comforted me. But still, I can't wait to suicide at the right time._

* * *

 _1 Second passed, and on that 1 Second, I stopped my feet, preventing them to make me move 1,49 meters per step. I gave a glance at Neptune. She's flat, not like the table who hit me not long time ago... But wait... If she's flat..._

 _ **"No wait, Neptune, there's no way you're that Purple Heart, I mean... Look at your bust size! It's impossible tha-"** And she hit me, how surprising._

 ** _"I'm sorry that you don't believe me, but that's the truth,_ _Mister."_** _said Neptune, looking at me with a forced smile._

 _ **"And what's a CPU?"** I asked._

 ** _"Well, I hope you're ready to hear my perfect explanation... *cough* But before I tell you about that-"_**

 ** _"I welcome you to Gamindustri, Riju Yatemane"_** _Said Histoire while interrupting Neptune "perfect" explanation._

 ** _"Hey!"_**

 _Histoire still continued talking, ignoring Neptune's presence: **"Gamindustri, is a beautiful land separated by 4 landmasses, on each landmass presides a CPU, for example Purple Heart, which is standing on your right. But since there are 4 landmasses, there are 3 more CPUs that you're going to meet in your adventure."**_

 ** _"Mh. Okay."_** _I nodded. An RPG adventure style! How... amusing..._

 ** _"Anyway... You didn't say what CPU stands for!"_** _stated Neptune._

 ** _"Oh, it appears that I missed something for once. Go on Neptune."_** _affirmed_ _Histoire._

 ** _"You'll be amazed by its definition! C.P.U stands for: Console Patrol Unit!"_** _clarified Neptune._

 _Oh... so that means..._

 ** _"Where am I supposed to plug my controller?"_** _I said, while poking Neptune's body with my convenient portable controller that I took from my pant's pocket that is magically big inside but looks small outside._ **** _Nah, I'm joking. It's just my phone's recharger. I always bring one with me._

 ** _"Hey! Stop poking me with that... thing!"_** _shouted Neptune with her high-pitched voice._

 ** _"Can you please stop your attempt to violate a girl. Mister?"_** _stated IF. The girl with the emerald eyes that wears clothes that are bigger than her._

 _I nodded and stopped my action._

 _As she sighs at what I've done. Histoire, couldn't stop staring at me with an angry look. But she flew away with a simple **"Mmph!".**_

 _Damn... some girls are really hard to handle..._ _Not like I'm againts women... I like their curves and their..._

 _Maybe it's better if I stop..._


	3. A Mini-Chapter

_**The Mini-Chapter: "A Little Moment Of My Life"**_

Hello, dear reader.

It's Riju, and I'm really happy that you made it through the 3th chapter.

...

...

Yeah, that's it.

...

...

Can we just start this chapter?

...

...

No?

...

...

Oh, I need to say what I'm really thinking.

...

...

Ok. ***cough cough***

...

...

To be honest, I don't actually give a... damn that you made it through the 3th chapter, I'm just happy that you're still here, reading a story that is slowly becoming a comedy one after a sad start.

...

...

Oh, wait, I didn't had to spoil it?

...

...

Oh, okay. Reader forget what I said and let's start this damn chapter!

* * *

So, since I "happily" joined Compa & co.'s journey, we took a small break in a hotel... Don't ask who paid everything... Seriously how did MY euros transformed into 5.000 credits? HOW!? And I became quickly poor because the price was EXACTLY 5.000 credits! How evil can girls be?

Anyway did I told you how many stars this hotel has? 5.

It was actually worth it, they have some really comfortable beds, some really comfortable toilets... And I'm actually sitting on it right now!

* * *

 ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

 _ **"Please! Riju! Stop, breaking the 4th wall and let us, at least, urinate!"** said Neptune, while holding her "you-know-what" to prevent her "you-know-what" to escape._

 ** _"Ok, Ok! Just... Give me some minutes, my butt is studying the pleasure of sitting on a very comfortable toilet!"_** _I shouted angrily looking at the door, who's helping me prevent them to see "you-know-what"._

 ** _"Screw it! I'll just go on and ruin that beautiful hot spring down there!"_** _said Neptune... I can hear her feet hit the floor really hard, meaning she's running through the door while... probably crying?_

 _Well, Neptune already spoiled the last great thingy..._

 _Guess I've gotta stand up from this toilet... And so I did... but before I went towards the door, with my pants hiding "Arthur's sword", I gave a last glance at the toilet, whispering: **"Do not worry baby, I'll be back"**._

* * *

 _And so I opened the door and found... **COMPA AND IF NOT WEARING THEIR CLOTHES!**_

 _No, I'm kidding. I found the room to be clean as it was before I entered the bathroom, with Compa and IF sitting on their respective beds._

 _"_ Where's your bed?" _You're probably asking._

 _It's the floor, they still do not trust me that much..._

 _ **"Uhm, IF did Neptune actually went to the hot spring to... urinate?"** I asked IF with a very preoccupied tone._

 _She nodded in response._

 ** _"Man."_** _That's all I could have said._

 _And I sat on IF's bed..._

 ** _"Riju, you know your bed is down here, why are you on mine?"_** _asked IF_

 ** _"Because I want to start a conversation."_** _I replied._

 ** _"Speak your mind."_** _said IF, while Compa was starring at us. Maybe she's trying to hear the conversation too..._

 ** _"Let me talk about... A little moment of my life. But before that, I didn't normally introduced myself."_**

 _IF raised one of her eyebrows._

 _I stood up and cough a little bit to barely clean my throat._

 **"The name's Riju, Riju Yatemane. I'm 170 cm tall , I weight 60 kg, male, and I love rock, pop sometimes, jpop rarely, blues, jazz, classic music... and power metal. I really like to tease and confuse people. I often wear T-shirts and gym pants since they are really comfortable, but sometimes... a red sweatshirt combined with some blue gym-pants. It's nice to meet you IF, Compa and Neptune who's not here, I hope that from now on everything goes okay."** _I said, and I gave my palm to IF, she nodded and put her hand on my mine, and so we shook hands._

 ** _"And now..."_**

* * *

 _I was in a hotel like this, but instead of having 5 stars it had 3._

 _Why? Because it was a school trip. During the 2nd year of middle school._

 _It was a very funny one._

 _Everyone at first were angels, they got on their respective rooms and their respective friends._

 _But for me, I got to have the "Handsome", "The Cool one" and the "Tiny one" school mates._

 _It wasn't actually bad, instead it was really funny._

 _It was funny how the "handsome" jumped towards his phone when a message arrived._

 _But the most funniest one was... that they actually went towards some of the girls's room. I bet you know the outcome._

 _ **"Yep."** replied IF. **"No..."** replied Compa..._

 _Ok, just because it's Compa, I'm gonna tell ya, what happened..._

 ** _"Hey, dude! Check this out! Everyone's creating hell with the noise they are makin'!"_** _said the handsome one_

 ** _"You're thinking what I'm thinking?"_** _asked the cool one_

 _ **"Nope, I'm not. Go on and fulfill your nasty desires, I'm just gonna stay here with the Tiny one watching TV. Pretending that I'm not sad because I'm not going to see the "Pirate's Treasure"".** I replied, with the "Tiny One" agreeing with me with a nod._

 _And so they actually found a girl who FOR SOME REASON DIDN'T LOCK THE DOOR OF THE BATHROOM and saw her naked while taking a bath. Obviously she screamed, and I obviously wanted to see. But when I went out from our room... All I saw was the chaos... and a boy who was running as fast as he can half-naked towards another room, and my room mates running at full speed just to save their asses from the poor girl who has been seen naked._

 _I kindly asked one of the girls what happened, and one of them, who was not thank god naked, explained to me what happened. And all I could have said was: **"Oooooh..."**._

* * *

 ** _"But wait, why are you telling this to us? I mean, it's cool and interesting but why now?"_** _asked IF_

 _ **"Ssshhh! Iffy! You stopped hi-"**_

 _ **"Just to wait for Neptune's return."** I replied._

 ** _"And here I am! Came right in time and ready to sleep tonight!"_** _And here she is._

 ** _"Okay than, everyone on their respective bed, please."_** _said IF while executing a not-so-very-loud shout._

 _ **"Fine... Floor here I come... I hope you're comfortable like the toilet..."** And so, I jumped horizontally towards the floor. The floor is really comfortable!_

 ** _"So... our next destination?"_** _I asked to IF_

 ** _"*yawn* ... The... Gu...ild..."_** _replied a sleepy IF_

 ** _"Okay... Good night everyone..."_** _I whispered, while slowly closing my eyes, smiling at what companions I have now..._


	4. An Event In Planeptune

_**An Event In Planeptune**_

* * *

 _Enjoyed the mini-chapter? Ehehe..._

 _The best way to let you down._

* * *

 _Anyway, It's Riju._

 _And I already woke up, outside the room._

 _I already tried to open the door, but it didn't work._

 _ **"Mister."**_

 _ **"Woah! Oh, it's the butler."**_ _I said, while waving my left hand._

 _ **"Will you please, not disturb the ladies?."**_ _Kindly asked the butler._

 _ **"Excuse me butler, I paid 5.000 credits for this room-"**_ _I paused while slowly walking towards the butler._

 _ **"And I won't. Let that toilet. Be. Alone."**_ _I said with a very angry-tone._

 _ **"I'm sorry, but I guess I'm going to stop you in the hard way."**_ _said the butler, while standing... in a fighting pose..._

 _ **"Oh please..."**_

 _No, please. I just wanna sit on that toilet again!_

 _Mmhh... His pupils..._

He's aiming at my stomach... so if I stand close the door he might be...

 _ **"Yaaaah!"**_ _shouted the butler._

 _Yep. A perfectly executed kick that helped me break down the door. Even if he kicked me in the stomach, now I require Compa's aid..._

* * *

 _I looked around the room, with the broken door... Perfectly clean, it's like if the beds were never used..._

 _ **"Nobody's here."**_

 _They probably left me alone. Good to hear, I'm finally on my own. Is it a good thing...?_

The butler, who was sad for what he has done, apologized by giving me back my 5.000 credits that I used for this hotel.

I accepted it and said that he was doing his work, he doesn't need to be sorry, and whispered to him... to keep that toilet... clean...

* * *

And so I went out the hotel.

A shiny reflection of the sun hit my eyes, thanks for the city's bright white color.

Man, I need some sunglasses.

As I walk around the place, I can see that they are running a special event.

An exhibition? A Fair?

I don't know...

* * *

"50% Discount" for every weapon, clothes, accessories, materials and... items?

Ohoho, I'm so gonna buy that: _**"Good morning sir. Uhm, I would like to buy 2 Healing pods and 1 Healing Grass."**_

 _ **"Ohoho, mornin' boy. It's 550C"**_ _said the merchant. Hello Santa Claus! Ahaha... Okay, I'll stop..._

 _I handed over my 5.000C to him and he gave me the items I requested and the change._

 _4450C..._

 _ **"Thank you, boy. Go on and enjoy the event!"**_ _shouted the merchant... aww... my ears..._

 _ **"Talking about events... Do you know what this event is all about?"**_ _I asked, with a very quite tone._

 _ **"You must be new here! Well, to be honest it's the greatest event for us merchants, we get the credits faster then one week. And everyone becomes happy for their buying. But what this event is all about... Oh, look! They are already starting! Here, take a sit."**_

 _ **"Okay..."**_ _Too bad he didn't explained everything, well, I'll still take his offer._

 _I yawned a little bit, since I already woke up, ain't that obvious? Oh, and of course I stretched a little bit. And for some reason the merchant "slapped" me in the back... My bones... are now perfectly stretched!_

 _After I stopped yawning I saw a purple figure... Neptune?_

 _Nah... That's not her, I mean, the hair that girl has are much more longer then Neptune's._

 _ **"Ahaha, that my boy is the CPU Candidate Purple Sister, ain't she adorable?"**_ _said the merchant while blushing... which is creepy for an old man like him._

 _ **"E-Everyone! I thank you for joining this particular event. Where we, people who protected you for so much time, and you who always worshipped us happily... Uhm... That went good... Oh! I-I announce the start of the "Planeptune's First Magical Anniversary!"!"**_ _Said the one who's called Purple Sister..._

 _Eh, looks Like she didn't memorized it perfectly..._

 _But seriously? "Planeptune's First Magical Anniversary"? They probably went out of names._

 _Well, who cares, I'm just here to buy some stuff for me... Oh, almost forgot to eat this Healing Grass..._

* * *

 _ ***Nom Nom***_

 _Mmhh... Doesn't actually taste like vegetables... feels like I ate water._

 _But, still... I don't actually feel fully healthy..._

 _Oh, right... the butler's kick, the table's punch, the wall that my body penetrated thanks for the impact and the "very-bad" landing that I made..._

 _Well, looks like I need to waste this healing pod._

* * *

 _ **"But, before we start this event-"** Let's dig in!_

 _ **"I would like to present you people our newest citizen! R-Riju Yatemane! The one that our Oracle summoned to fulfill justice to our lands!"**_ _said the Purple Sister._

 _This healing pod actually tastes good... pineapple?_

 _Oh, congrats for that Riju. Gotta at least clap for him._

 _ **"Yeah. Yeah... Right. Congrats for that lucky boy."**_ _I said. Yup._

 _ **"Now... please... Riju Yatemane, It would be great if you come here..."**_ _said the Purple Sister with a "very-worried" tone._

 _ **"Uhm... Can I buy this stylish red sweatshirt? Oh, and that Fedora too. 2 Of them."**_ _I asked to the same merchant that almost made me deaf._

 _ **"Okay, it's 650C"**_ _And so I handed over my 4450C to Santa Claus and he gave me the items I requested with the change, of course._

 _3850C..._

 _Okay, guess I'm going._

* * *

 _ **"P-Please, Uhm... Riju... Mister? Please come here, so everyone can see if you are a male... or a female...?"**_ _Yeah, Yeah. I'm comin'._

 _For some reason everyone was screaming: "Oh my god! I bet this Riju is a very hot gurl!", "I bet 500C that this Riju is a male!", "My mom bought me a cat!"._

 _I walked towards the stage where the girl was standing, I looked trying to find where the stairs are... Found them, and now I'm on the stage._

 _Like everyone would have done, I slowly wore my stylish red sweatshirt while walking towards the girl that is holding the microphone, with style. Right?_

 _ **"Oh! H-Here... He... is!"**_ _Everyone clapped at me, and some said "Booh!" with their thumb upside-down, while the girl kindly gave me the microphone, and in exchange I gave her my fedora. Yep, that's what the fedora was for. Not the 2th. That's mine._

 _I gave a glance at the citizen of Planeptune, took a deep breath and opened my mouth to the microphone, like If I wanted to eat it._

 _ **"Greetings, fellow citizens of Planeptune. As you already know, I'm Riju Yatemane, your newest fellow citizen. Just to be sure, I don't have any super powers, or anything else. I'm just a regular citizen like you. But still I do have something special: I Do Not. Feel Pain."**_

 _I paused a little so that I could eat the healing pod._

 _ **"So, I've been forced to be here, been forced to join Purple Heart's group. While in reality, I just wanted to kill myself. But after seeing this-"**_

 _I paused again to eat the healing pod._

 _ **"Mh. So delicious! Anyway, after seeing ALL of this. I took this chance to... know something new. "Carpe Diem" my friend. Seize the moment, seize the day. Grab, that one last opportunity that life gave to you."**_

 _I paused one last time to finish the healing pod. Now I do feel refreshed..._

 _ **"In the end, fellow citizens, I'm gonna go on and have my own harem so you can be jealous of me. I'll probably start with this one, who's standing in my right."**_ _Ehehe... And to make it look, "believable", I winked at her._

 _"No!", "Ban him!", "Kick him!", "Annihilate him!", "None shall conquest my waifu!", "A waifu stealer! Get him!"... Aaahhh... Music to my ears..._

* * *

 _ **"O-Oh... w-well... I-I'm sorry... I cannot, have you as my... you know... boyfriend..."**_ _said the Purple Sister, while blushing._

 _ **"Kidding, It was great to meet you all, now let us go on and enjoy this event! Oh, you can take the fedora. Neptune's Sister."**_ _I said while chuckling._

 _ **"Do you know my big sister?"**_ _she asked._

 _ **"Yep, yesterday I was sleeping with her."**_ _Oh, wait. I phrased that badly._

 _I can see her, being preoccupied and OH CRAP._

 _ **"WAIT! I mean, we slept on a hotel and I was sleeping in the floor for "security measures" plus IF and Compa were with us."**_

 _Now I can see her being relieved. Aaand... starting to look at me with a very serious look?_

 _ **"Follow me."** she said_

 _And I replied with a nod._

* * *

 _ ***Knock Knock***_

 ** _"Nepgear? Is that you?"_** _said the voice behind the door._

 _ **"Yes, can you open the door?"**_ _What a name..._

 _But, wait... that voice... Don't tell me..._

 _The door opens... and look who am I seeing!_

 _ **"Oh! Riju, glad to see you again!"**_ _Back at the start..._

 _ **"I appreciate your help, Nepgear. Now go and have fun."**_ _Said... Histoire..._

 _ **"Will do!"**_ _Happily said Nepgear._

 _Now that I think of it... This is the chur- Basilicom where I've been hit by that table! Now... where's the hole... So I can jump trough it and escape..._

 _ **"You're probably wondering why you're here."**_ _she said._

 _ **"But of course I do."**_ _I said._

 _ **"We have encountered a new anomily caused by your arriving to our dimension.**_ _ **Do you know who Arfoire is?"**_ _asked Histoire._

 _ **"I bet that she's the evil one?"**_ _I replied._

 _ **"Yeah... The item that I used, temporarily created a portal connected to this dimension, so the death Arfoire, probably used this portal to come back from the death-"**_

 _ **"And take her revenge towards some people I do not know."**_ _I said while interrupting her._

 _ **"Yeah..."**_ _she nodded._

 _ **"So, what do I need to do?"**_ _I asked to Histoire._

* * *

 _Some minutes of "listening what to do" passed... Maybe hours..._

 _But, since I do not remember every single word Histoire said, I'm gonna said it in my way..._

 _So basically since Histoire, created a portal with the help of that mirror who made me come here. It accidentaly created another one in the world where the death lives. And this Arfoire, made it through the portal somehow, and now she's gathering all the strength she needs to achieve her revenge... towards the CPUs... Wait, there are more than 1 CPU? Great..._

 _ **"So, I just need to do a classic RPG Adventure?"**_ _I asked_

 _ **"If you put it on that way... Yes...?"**_ _she replied._

* * *

I nodded at her, and looked at my back where the exit was waiting for me. Not the hole, the door.

I finally left the Basilicom and...

Wait... WHY DID THEY LEFT ME ALONE?

* * *

 _ **"Uhm... Iffy... are you sure we made the right choice to leave Riju alone?"** asked Compa._

 ** _"Well... I'm actually not... sure..."_** _said Iffy._

 _ **"Oh c'mon! Let's just enjoy this event! Oh, look! Pudding! That costs 5C EACH!"** I said._

 _Yep, me! The one and only... Neptune! Since the other 4th wall breaker isn't around, I'll temporarily take his place!_

 ** _"Well, hello. Ladies. I hope you're here for the pudding. Not for me..."_** _said... the creepy small seller... ew... he's even blinking at us!_

 ** _"Here take this 100C. I'll take all of these!"_** _IF already knew what I planned and she too wanted to escape, so she helped me pick all the pudding and run away. AS QUICK AS WE CAN._

 ** _"Oh... How sad... Well, at least I managed to sell everything as fast as I could... It looks like Ram's strategy worked..."_** _..._

* * *

 ** _"Did we... lost him?"_** _I gave a glance at Iffy, but she shrugged in response. We do not have the guts to see the creepy seller running after us..._

 ** _"But... where's Compa?"_** _Oh... crap..._

* * *

 ** _"Medicine... Is... Cool..."_** _said Compa while reading the sign._

 ** _"Hey! Don't stand around! Come here and buy something! You Dummy!"_** _said the seller._

 ** _"Oh. Right... Uhm... I would like... 5 Healing Grass... 10 Healing Pods... 2 Healing Drinks... And... 5 Eject Buttons..."_** _slowly... said Compa._

 ** _"Oh. My God. Seriously? You seriously have, like, enough credits for all this? I hope you do."_** _asked the mean seller._

 ** _"Shut up and take my 15.000C!"_** _shouted Compa._

 ** _"Okay! Here's your stupid stuff and your stupid change!"_** _said the seller, handing over the stuff Compa requested and her change._

 ** _"Wow... To be a very hard-working-seller. You're really small... Thank you anyway!"_**

* * *

 ** _"Nah, do not worry. She'll be fine. I mean, it's Compa we're talking about, she'll never get in danger..."_** _I replied to Iffy._

 _Iffy now looks relieved, phew. I hope Compa's really okay..._

* * *

 _Man..._

 _If I was a purple hair-headed CPU... where would I go..._

 _Oh look, 3 convenient buildings that are hosting...stuff ... inside..._

 _"_ Rumble In The Jungle", " _Pudding Paradise" or "Worship Arfoire!". Wait, what kind of idiot would have done that?_

 _I bet IF dragged Neptune and Compa there... "Worship Arfoire!"_

* * *

 ** _"Oh! It's Riju!"_** _Oh, It's Compa._

 _I wave my hand at her, like I always did._

 ** _"Aren't you supposed to be with the other two?"_** _I asked to Compa._

 _She looked happily but at the same time worried and tired..._

 _Maybe because she's not together with her 2 friends? Or maybe because she's carrying too many items..._

 _Oh well, I'm not a gentleman, so she's on her own._

 ** _"C'mon. Take my hand and let's find those two."_** _I said to Compa, while giving my hand to her, she nodded and held my right hand with her left one._

 _About the items that she was carrying... there was a convenient spot where we can freely leave our buyings. Yup._

* * *

 _And so... we slowly entered the "not-so-creepy" door..._

 _And the insides aren't what I expected._

 _It almost looked like a huge arena. Small outside but huge inside..._

 _ **"Riju! Good timing, come here, so I can use you as an unbreakable missile! That won't explode!"** Oh, look It's Purple Heart._

 _Wait... a Missi-_

 _I didn't had enough seconds to say that word, and so she quickly grabbed my feet._

 ** _"H-Hey! Take me down!"_** _I shouted at Purple Heart. A.K.A. Neptune._

 ** _"Can't do, I said that-"_** _Oh crap, she's starting spinning!_

 ** _"That I'm gonna use_ _you-"_** _No, please! I can't feel pain, but I can still feel sick!"_

 ** _"As a missile! ... That won't explode!"_** _And so she threw me..._

* * *

 _I didn't have enough time to analyze the situation... But it feels a little familiar..._

 _Better wear my 2th fedora... Even tho, it cannot protect my skull like a helmet would do..._

 ** _"What is th- BWAAGH!"_** _EW! My head seriously attacked an old lady's chest! Hopefully, they were that comfortable that it didn't kill me, it just broke my skull._

 ** _"ARE YOU SERIOUS NEPTUNE! MY HEAD PERFECTLY HIT AN OLD RACK'S STOMACH! and chest..."_** _I shouted._

 ** _"I'm... not... an... old..."_** _Aaand she passed out..._

 _But then... What happened to my..._

 _I touched my head... and grabbed what was left for of my 2th Fedora... I don't know if to say it is made in China... Even if it'll be a very bad joke... Since there's no China here..._

 ** _"I'm truly sorry for using you as a missile... that doesn't... explode..."_** _said Purple Heart apologizing for the thing he has done to me._

 _I shook my head. And took another healing pod. I hope it will heal my broken skull..._

 _But before the healing pod was going towards my mouth, a very bright light covered my eyes. I became blind for some few seconds and regain my sight and first thing I saw was, Neptune in her normal form._

 _Now where was I... Ah, right. My healing pod._

 _You're now going straight to my stomach, while healing my poor broken skull!_

* * *

 ** _*Nom*_**

 ** _"Aaaahhh! I know feel like a repaired electric guitar!"_** _I shouted happily for the great healing properties of this Healing Pod._

 ** _"Man, I should use you as a missile more often... We just managed to ONE-SHOT Arfoire! I mean, she has a ton of HP!"_** _said Neptune._

 ** _"Shut your mouth. Let's get to The Guild."_** _I said with a "very-angry" tone._

 _ **"But seriously! The fight just ended so quickly it didn't even last for 10 minutes!"** said Neptune._

 _Suddenly some... people that looks like guards appeared and shouted: **"THAT'S ARFOIRE! EVERYONE QUICK! JUMP ON HER LIKE A WRESTLER WOULD DO, SO SHE WILL NOT ESCAPE!"** shouted the guard._

 _And so... 5... or 8 guards body-slammed the poor corpse of Arfoire's._

 _They actually are better then our cops..._

 ** _"Everything are on their hands, let's go. They'll do the work."_** _said IF._

 _I guess they are going to arrest her... or something? Oh well..._

* * *

As we now left the strange palace which is called "Worship Arfoire!", we immediately remembered to destroy the giant sign. And Neptune didn't mind to go back on her CPU form. But when she finished her work...

 _ **"Big sister! Please! Let me join you... your team!"** A Wild Little Sister appeared!_

 ** _"Can't do, Nep-Junior. You've got a land to watch, and you know Histy cannot do this all on her own. Maybe next time, ok?"_** _Big Sister used: "Apologize and Comfort"!_

 _Wow. She's truly acting like a good big sister..._

 _Nepgear nodded but a tear escaped from her left eye._


	5. A New Start After The End

**Memories from the past**

* * *

Hello, it's once ag-

You know what, I'm actually getting bored to describe everything I see, narrate this story and always say "Hello, It's Riju".

So from now on, a narrator is going to do the dirty work for me.

Also, the title will change too.

* * *

 _ **A New Start After The End**_

Thus, with both of their mind and body being forced to walk towards The Guild, a place where every adventurer would go to gain some extra credit, experience epic adventures and meet girls.

Sadly, our poor Riju is now struggling to push the girls towards The Guild, not a big surprise.

 _ **"I said no!"**_ shouted Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune that is still wearing a santa costume.

 _ **"Even if you found another poor soul that is selling pudding, I won't let you use MY credits!"**_ shouted Riju, the poor soul that is trying to stop Neptune's hunger.

This one situation was started thanks to a "small boy" who walked towards our fellow group and asked Neptune if she wanted some pudding for 50 credits each.

When this happened IF nodded, Riju without understanding what that nod was for, nodded back, and IF gave a thumbs up to him and ran away with Compa.

He now understood what she was trying to say, and sighed desperately, followed by a very, dramatic, * **gulp***.

And so let us proceed with the following event that is now happening.

* * *

Riju was struggling so much to block Neptune's punch and kicks powered by her thirst for pudding, but then he smirked and laughed maniacally because he remembered something important, he doesn't feel pain.

The "small boy" scared of what he(?) is seeing shouted with a very low voice the name: " _ **R-Ram! He-Help!".**_

Riju, while wielding the power to hear, like most normal people do, which isn't something very special, heard the name that the "small boy" spoke off. He turned his back, ignoring Neptune spitting the words: " ** _Uuuura! Ura! Ura! Ura! Ura! Ura!_** ".

And then he crouched and started patting the head of the scared "small boy". While doing this he pronounced the following words: " _ **Do not worry little boy, the danger is being handled by my back. What's your name?**_ ".

Riju has now shown his "ability" to relax and make kids calm. This is somehow, a very useless ability, but very useful in certain situations. Which is in reality... him talking with a relaxed tone and gently patting the one who's going to be relaxed.

And like I said, the "small boy" felt relaxed and calmly answered Riju's question: _**"Uhm... My name is Rom, and the one I called for, is my sister, Ram."**_ He(?) paused a little and let his(?) eyes look at the sky, suddenly he(?) pouted, gave an angry look to Riju and said: " _ **Oh... and I am not a little boy... I'm a girl...**_ ".

Riju, realizing his mistake couldn't believe that Rom was a girl. What his eyes saw was simply a corpse with the hair that is only reaching the shoulders and wearing a blue jacket... a cap... and a white dress...

He looked around, without realizing that he left his mouth open, facepalming so many times.

But something made him come back to reality, but it wasn't Neptune's barrage. It was some sort of white dust, covering his feet and Neptune's too.

From the distance, he heard someone scream some words: " **Freeze** ** _! You perverted Dummy!_** ".

It was a matter of seconds, before he realized that the impossible is going to transform him into a block of ice. And make him unable to see the futuristic city with his buildings and skyscrappers.

A circle popped out of no where. He barely could have seen the culprit... and then... everything stopped, he couldn't breath the air anymore, nor move. But he could still see, and what he saw, was Neptune not being frozen with him.

Maybe this is the end?

Is this how his adventure is going to end?

* * *

Later on, while being frozen and almost near the death. He closed his conscience inside his imagination and tried to resist as long as he could.

Even if his skin can resist somehow to physical attacks, he never knew if it would be the same with magic.

But simply put, he went into coma.

Even if in reality... He might be dead.

* * *

" _ **WHAT?! You... You left a dear citizen of Planeptune... Too his destiny?!**_ " shouted Histoire, the Oracle of Planeptune.

3 hours passed since Riju has been probably been frozen to death, and this information spread so fast, that It arrived even in the news. How charming..

 ** _"I'm Dengekiko, we apologize for the interruption of the show, cartoon or anything you're watching, today, ladies and gentlemen, a tragedy has occurred. And I am Famitsu! I will be assisting in the following documentation!"_**

 ** _"Oh no... With this... Lowee's shares... Neptune! Take your responsibilities_!" ** shouted once more Histoire.

* * *

 **"..."**

Riju, in the other hand, wasn't captured by the fear.

He was still relaxed.

 _ **"Should have knew something like that could have happened. Now, I guess I'm back home. Right?**_ "

Riju spoke to himself. Believing that his dimensional trip ended with a tragedy. He stood up, once more, in his room, yet not filled by the sun's light, with the results of not seeing the furnitures.

He found out the windows were closed, and so, he walked towards the windows, to open them.

The sun's light finally covered the room.

His eyes didn't want to look back at his room once more, because: " _ **Wait a minute... When did they build white skyscrappers...? And why do I feel tired... And have a girly vo-**_ **"**

With all the questions he put in his mind, he realized that something was really off..

* * *

He didn't have the courage to look behind, for him knowning, that this room, isn't his.

 ***knock knock***

With the sudden knocking, Riju was shocked and finally felt some fear.

 _ **"Who's behind the door...?"**_

Shocked even more, he was wondering why he spelled those words.

He tried to move a muscle, but sadly he was unable to do that.

The door has been opened and a familiar face has been revealed to the eyes of the boy.

The mouth started to move against his will and pronounced the following sentence: " ** _Good Morning Histoire... Why are you here...?_** "

Suddenly, Riju, noticed that there was something different about Histoire... She's quite... small...

But then, the Mini-Histoire started to spoke some words: " ** _You're still here? Didn't I told you to go work at least once, Plutia?!_** "

All his question has been answered, he is indeed dead. But it appears that his soul found a new home, inside someone else's heart. At least, that what his ex-chuunibyou personality says.

* * *

 _ **Later, on Planeptune(?) streets.**_

" _ **Excuse me, Plutia**_ " Whispered Riju inside "Plutia"'s mind.

The body that houses Riju's soul looked behind, thinking that someone was there, calling for her.

 _ **"I'm in your head.**_ "

The girl was now confused and yet, she answered back without any problem: " _ **Hello...?"**_

Now that he got her attention he introduced himself to Plutia, and told his story to her.

The girl stopped walking just to say: " _ **Wow... In other words... I've got two minds...? This is amazing!**_ "

He agreed on her theory, just to not make her confused more, and asked her to talk to Histoire whenever she wants. He gave her the freedom to help him later, and so the girl continued to walk wherever she was going.

But then... Doesn't Plutia now wield the useless power to not feel pain both emotionally and physically?

Who knows... Who knows...

* * *

I think the narrator did a good job...

Still if I do this, there won't be any 4th wall breaking from me.

Meh, who cares.


End file.
